Le Chant de l'Ange
by Wonderful Feather
Summary: Le courage n'est pas de dire "non" à ce qu'on nous impose, le véritable courage est de dire "oui" à son destin sans savoir où cela va nous mener. Draco se retrouve le jour de son anniversaire à faire un choix qui définira le reste de sa vie. Entre choisir d'être un Mangemort et celui de sa "destinée", entre être un esclave ou un... [Publication mensuelle dernier week-end du moi]
1. Prologue : Cauchemar

** Prologue: Cauchemar**

Ce monde est entièrement constitué de noir et de blanc... Noir comme les Ténèbres les plus profondes, l'obscurité la plus totale, l'impureté la plus sale et Blanc comme le Paradis le plus lointain, comme la lumière la plus éclatante, la pureté la plus propre. Je me retrouve au milieu de ce noir si abject et pourtant, là-bas, le blanc le plus immaculé. Combien de fois déjà ai-je essayé de me rapprocher le plus possible, ne serrait-ce que pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts et qu'il s'éloignait pourtant encore plus de moi ?

Derrière ce pont, du côté du bien, il y a un garçon de mon âge, plus grand que moi, les cheveux en bataille de la couleur des ailes d'un corbeau, mais ce qui m'attire surtout chez lui ce sont ses yeux, si verts, si intenses et si profonds. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sondent mon âme entière juste par le contact de nos yeux, c'est une étrange sensation, je ressens comme une douce chaleur envahissant mon cœur et en même temps un sentiment d'inconfort de douleur même, comme s'il me faisait une lente entaille avec un poignard bien aiguisé. Combien de fois ai-je crié encore et encore à m'en briser les cordes vocales pour qu'il vienne me sauver d'ici, combien de fois ai-je hurlé, pleuré, pour qu'il remarque à quel point je souffre ?

Mais c'est bien trop tard maintenant, on a grandi, j'ai grandi, et puis j'ai enfin compris qu'il ne me voyait pas vraiment, qu'il ne me regardait pas, alors je lui ai tourné le dos, j'ai fui son regard pour ne jamais revoir cette haine si horrible dans ses yeux si verts, pour ne plus souffrir, pour faire comme si cela ne me touchait pas. Je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans cet enfer, qui fera que je devienne sien un jour, pour ne plus jamais être tenté par cette lumière si douce et protectrice dans ma solitude glacée.

Tel le Yin et le Yang, deux éléments que tout oppose et qu'en même temps tout réunit. Je suis le Yin, il est le Yang. Je suis le noir, la Lune, la froideur de l'hiver et il est le blanc, le Soleil, la chaleur de l'été. Je suis Ténèbres, il est Lumière pour faire simple.

Et me voilà à refaire encore et toujours ce même rêve où il est là avec ses amis de Gryffindor, fier et victorieux, alors que je suis là, à ses pieds, à agoniser parmi mes ''amis'' de Slytherin et Mangemort, honteux et perdant. Et comme à chaque fois, je ne vois jamais la fin car je me réveille toujours dans un sursaut, en sueur et avec toujours cet arrière goût âcre dans la bouche mélangé à celui salé de mes larmes que je n'ai pu retenir.

Aujourd'hui, je fête mon seizième anniversaire seul, dans ce lit où je viens de me réveiller encore de ce ''rêve'', dans cette chambre si impersonnelle aux couleurs de ma maison . Aujourd'hui, je fête ma cinquième année de tortures autant mentales que physiques, je fête mon quatrième anniversaire de la douleur d'aimer quelqu'un à sens unique, mais pas n'importe qui, un Gryffindor, un homme, celui aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux couleur émeraude, à en damner un Saint.

Moi, Draco Lucius Angelus Malfoy, suis tombé amoureux de ma némésis, Harry James Potter et, cela, depuis notre toute première rencontre.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Joyeux anniversaire Draco!

**Chapitre I:** **Joyeux anniversaire Draco !**

Le soleil vient à peine de se lever quand je me réveille en sursaut après encore un énième cauchemar. J'essaye de retrouver ma respiration habituelle, ou au moins une respiration dite normale, et non celle sifflante et paniquée que j'ai en ce moment même. Bataille perdue d'avance évidemment puisque je sais déjà qu'il va me falloir au moins plusieurs minutes pour atteindre cet objectif assez difficile dans ce genre de cas. Ce n'est qu'après avoir ramené mes jambes près de mon corps dans une posture défensive, essuyé les larmes qui se sont mises à couler toutes seules pendant mon sommeil et m'être repassé dans la tête tous les ingrédients qu'il faut avoir ainsi que les étapes qu'il faut accomplir pour fabriquer la potion de _Damnation Éternelle_ que j'ai pu enfin me calmer. Je prends plusieurs grandes et longues respirations avant de me décider à me lever pour prendre une douche. Je fais quelques pas comme si j'apprenais à marcher avant de me stopper net, prenant une profonde respiration et recommence à marcher vers la salle de bain. L'avantage avec ces cauchemars, c'est que je me réveille toujours le premier, alors aucun de mes camarades de dortoir ne me voit ou même ne m'entend pendant la nuit, puisque je jette un sort de silence avant de m'endormir, ou plutôt de somnoler avant d'être faucher par la fatigue. La dernière chose que j'ai vu avant de m'endormir était l'heure qu'affichait mon sort _tempus_ que je venais de lancer, il était alors deux heures quarante-cinq et là il n'est pas plus tard que cinq heures et quart alors que les cours ne commencent qu'à huit heures trente, je n'ai donc dormi qu'environ trois heures et ai ainsi tout mon temps. Finalement arrivé dans la salle de bain sans que mes jambes ne m'aient lâché, j'enlève mes vêtements rapidement pour enfin me laisser aller sous les jets d'eau tiède du pommeau de douche.

Mon esprit vogue sans mon accord vers le cauchemar. Aujourd'hui quelque chose a changé mais je ne sais absolument pas quoi, même en me le repassant en entier encore et encore dans la tête. Tout reste flou tout en étant très net, ce qui est assez contradictoire, les anciens cauchemars se mélangeant avec celui-ci pour ne former qu'une seule forme indistincte de ce qu'est devenue ma hantise. Je sais pourtant bien qu'il change mais je ne me rappelle jamais comment, à moins que je ne revois ce changement, et là encore il vient se superposer aux autres détails insignifiants. Mon visage est offert aux gouttes d'eau qui descendent le long de mon corps, dans chaque recoins, comme l'eau en a la possibilité étant libre de faire ses choix elle-même. J'attrape le gel douche à la menthe et au tilleul posé juste à côté de moi avant d'arrêter l'eau et d'en prendre une quantité généreuse dans la main pour me nettoyer entièrement, « de la tête aux pieds » comme je disais quand j'étais enfant pour me motiver à me laver. Pendant que mes mains glissent le long de mon torse et de mes bras, j'essaye de me concentrer davantage sur mon rêve. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il y a de changé, surtout que j'ai l'impression que cette fois-ci c'est très important, mais à part les yeux émeraudes que j'ai vus juste avant de me réveiller rien ne me revient en tête. Je finis par me rincer, massant mon cuir chevelu une dernière fois par la même occasion, et attrape deux serviettes au vol en sortant de la douche pour en placer une autour de mes hanches et l'autre pour me sécher les cheveux. J'attrape ensuite l'uniforme de rigueur la semaine à l'école, puis je me place devant le miroir, regardant des yeux rouges, un teint défait voire même presque malade, des lèvres gercées à forces de les avoir mordues pour retenir un quelconque bruit, avant de me lancer un sortilège de _Glamour_ en espérant qu'il tienne toute la journée de cours.

Je retourne dans le dortoir et remarque qu'ils dorment encore tous d'un sommeil tout de même agité. Je me dirige vers mon lit d'un pas plus sûr qu'avant, prends le livre posé sur ma table de chevet que j'ai commencé hier pour continuer à le lire. C'est un livre sur les rêves prémonitoires pour savoir les reconnaître. Pour le moment je n'en suis qu'à la moitié et il ne m'apprend rien de nouveau sur le sujet que je n'ai déjà lu dans d'autres livres, mais je préfère tout lire au cas où il y ait un détail important glissé entre les lignes, et puis ça me permet de passer le temps vu que j'ai déjà fait tous les devoirs jusqu'aux vacances qui arrivent sous peu. Quitter Hogwarts m'angoisse vraiment. Mes yeux se posent brièvement sur l'enveloppe décachetée posée aussi sur la table de chevet avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur le livre. Mon père m'a envoyé cette lettre il y a cinq jours précisément m'annonçant, toujours de façon très subtile, laissant même ma mère signer pour plus de sécurité, que je vais rencontrer le maître cet été. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'intéresse beaucoup à cette nouvelle génération et plus particulièrement à moi. Après tout, étant respectivement le fils et le filleul de ses deux plus fidèles lieutenants je ne pouvais que m'y attendre. De plus, Père m'a éduqué dans l'optique d'un jour le servir, faisant de moi le plus parfait petit Malfoy qui puisse exister, obligeant en quelque sorte mon « moi » à rester caché pour que la partie « Malfoy » prenne le dessus. J'aimerais d'ailleurs beaucoup l'applaudir car il a vraiment fait un magnifique travail, je me suis rendu compte de tout ça seulement lors de ma quatrième année, l'année dernière. Depuis, mon véritable « moi » a repris le dessus sans que mon père ou même quiconque ne le remarque, me cachant derrière le masque qu'il m'a obligé à mettre. Je laisse un soupir las franchir mes lèvres avant de regarder à nouveau l'heure, et remarque que la Grande-Salle est désormais ouverte.

J'ouvre les rideaux de mon lit, enfile la cape frappée du blason de ma maison qui est posé sur la chaise de mon bureau, fais mon sac avec les cours et les devoirs que j'ai à rendre pour aujourd'hui, puis le prend pour sortir du dortoir et attendre ma « garde rapproché » dans la salle commune. Pansy est déjà là, assise sur un canapé près de la cheminée allumée qui ne diffuse aucune chaleur vu qu'on se rapproche de l'été. Je m'installe à côté sans qu'elle ne me remarque vraiment, puis les mecs nous rejoignent. Je suis le premier debout au niveau de la porte, Pansy s'accroche à mon bras droit, Vincent et Gregory se positionnent de par et d'autre de nous comme de bon petits gardes du corps pendant que Blaise et Theo sont juste derrière eux. On arrive devant les portes de la Grande Salle et Pansy se resserre encore plus si c'est possible de moi alors qu'on les traverse. Notre groupe se dirige vers notre table et une fois assis, Pansy m'attaque en me racontant tous les potins du moment qui se déroulent dans l'école. Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite, la tête plongé dans le thé vert posé juste devant moi et dans les pancakes recouverts de sirop d'érable, mon petit déjeuné préféré depuis que mon « moi » s'est révélé. Je prends une gorgée de thé tout en laissant mon regard, soit disant froid comme la glace pour moi en réalité il est juste indifférent, passer sur tous les visages des personnes présentes à cette heure-ci. Mon regard est justement accroché par l'entrée du Trio d'Or, toujours pareil, sans aucun changement, sans aucun détail pouvant attirer mon attention aujourd'hui. Je replonge ma tête dans le thé après avoir fini de manger. Il me brûle la gorge et c'est ce que je veux. Je pose la tasse vide sur sa coupelle, attrape mon sac que j'ai fait tomber à mes pieds en m'asseyant, me lève et avec un seul regard enjoint mes « camarades » à en faire de même et à me suivre, ce qu'ils font sans aucune remarque, Pansy reprenant sa place.

La tête haute, le nez relevé dans un signe de dégoût profond et l'air fier que j'affiche depuis mon plus jeune âge en place, et nous voilà partis pour notre premier cours de la journée. Je ne fais cette fois-ci même pas semblant d'écouter ce que me dit Pansy, car elle est sans doute en train de médire sur les Sang-Mêlé et les Sang-de-Bourbe comme d'habitude. Je me sentais à ma place avant quand elle parlait de cela. En fait, quand elle me parlait tout court je l'écoutais, mais maintenant je n'arrive qu'à plaindre une telle débilité venant de sa part. Je le dis et le répète même trop souvent mais mon « moi » fait que j'ai absolument et irrémédiablement changé, je suis devenu la personne que j'aurais dû être depuis toujours. Pansy m'énerve à me tenir le bras comme si j'étais sa possession et son babillage incessant aussi, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de lui mettre une bonne paire de gifles pour essayer de la réveiller. Gregory et Vincent sont aussi idiots que des trolls et encore je suis sûr que c'est un compliment de leur dire cela, ils sont près de moi par ordre de mon père, s'il leur dit de me frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, ils le feraient sans aucun état d'âme. Puis il y a Blaise et Theo, ce sont les seuls que je considère comme des amis, bien que je ne sais pas comment eux me considèrent. Blaise est intelligent, a toujours le mot pour rire et il n'insulte jamais ceux dit d'un sang inférieur. Théo est tout aussi intelligent bien que très discret, il n'aime pas prendre part aux disputes inter-maison trouvant sans doute cela complètement stupide et il n'a pas tort. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'ils faisaient ici alors que cela se voyait qu'ils ne voulaient que me frapper pour me faire taire et qu'ils se retenaient à chaque fois avec difficulté. Après tout, on ne peut pas dire que notre relation soit celle entre des amis. Nous arrivons enfin devant la salle de classe, étant encore une fois les premiers. Je me positionne le dos contre le mur, un air menaçant sur le visage pour effrayer les plus curieux.

Les élèves arrivent tous enfin et le professeur McGonagall ouvre la porte de la salle, nous demandant de nous installer vite et en silence. C'est un cours commun avec les élèves de Ravenclaw, donc un cours très calme. La leçon d'aujourd'hui consiste à transformer son bras en patte de chat, cours qu'elle dit très difficile et que pourtant je suis sûr de réussir du premier coup. Non je ne me vante pas, je suis vraiment sûr de pouvoir réussir. C'est comme si on me soufflait à l'oreille la solution pour réussir. Je lance donc le sort d'usage pour transformer une partie de soi en l'animal donné, faisant aussi les mouvements nécessaires montrés plus d'une fois par le professeur, puis je regarde mon bras rétrécir, des poils blanc me recouvrir, mes doigts avoir des griffes qui poussent, des coussinets qui apparaissent, bref une patte de chat parfaite et ce dès le premier essai. McGonagall semble ébahie au point que ses yeux semblent vouloir sortir de leurs orbites, elle ne l'est pourtant pas autant que moi. Elle accorde vingt points à Slytherin tout en me félicitant d'avoir réussi un tel exploit en un seul essai. Je fais croire à tous que, pour moi, cela me semble normal, je retransforme donc mon bras en ce qu'il était avant et mets ma tête dans mes bras pliés sur la table pour essayer de finir ma nuit, quand soudain des bouffées de chaleur me prennent. J'ai remarqué depuis ce matin que ma température corporelle augmentait petit à petit mais je ne pensais pas arriver à une telle chaleur. C'est comme si l'air autour et à l'intérieur de moi était de la lave en fusion. Ma respiration se fait plus rapide, mon cerveau envoie des signaux au cœur pour annoncer que cette fièvre n'est absolument pas normale, me faisant lentement mais sûrement paniquer. Je mets une main devant la bouche pour essayer de dissimuler le plus possible ma respiration difficile, une autre devant les yeux pour que personne ne voit la fièvre et la panique y prendre place. L'heure passe ainsi, sans que personne ne le remarque, trop pris par le cours. Quand la cloche sonne, ma fièvre retombe instantanément.

Je me lève de ma place et rassemble mes affaires avant de sortir en me demandant si j'ai rêvé cette chaleur. Nous nous dirigeons en direction des serres sous les plaintes de Pansy qui n'a pas réussi l'exercice demandé en cours de métamorphose et ses commentaires sur le fait que moi j'ai réussi. Une fois que nous sommes arrivés devant la serre numéro une où va se dérouler le cours de Botanique aujourd'hui, le professeur Chourave nous fait entrer tout de suite avec les élèves de Hufflepuff. Je m'assois dans le fond à côté de Blaise qui semble étonné que je m'asseye près de lui et non de Pansy. Je fais juste un geste de la main pour lui signifier que ce n'est rien d'important pour ensuite faire semblant de dormir alors qu'en réalité je réfléchis à ce qui a bien pu se produire lors du cours précédent. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et je me rends bien compte que ma température est toujours supérieur à la moyenne, même si elle est bien plus supportable qu'avant. Je regarde l'extérieur, le soleil brille fortement aujourd'hui, c'est assez rare surtout ici où il semble pleuvoir tout le temps. Je repense aux futures vacances avec cette question que je me pose depuis que j'ai reçu la lettre. Rentrer ou ne pas rentrer ? Si je ne rentre pas, je serais déshérité et tout ce qui va avec, mais si je rentre c'est bien possible que je sois directement marqué sans passer par la case discussion. Je serais rentré sans me poser de question il y a deux ans mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, ou plutôt que je peux y réfléchir, je me rends compte que cette histoire de supériorité du sang ne vaut rien. Granger est peut-être née de parents Moldus mais elle est intelligente, Blaise est un Sang-mêlé mais parce que son nom est Zabini, une famille de Sang-Pur, personne ne fait de remarque à son sujet. Mais moi, je trouve ça stupide car Père n'a pas arrêté de dire « Un Malfoy ne s'agenouille devant personne », « Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître, sauf lui-même » alors qu'il s'agenouille devant _Lui_ qu'il appelle Maître, et c'est en plus un Sang-Mêlé alors que Père dit qu'ils sont inférieur à nous. Oui, je sais qu'il est de Sang-Mêlé, Potter l'a assez répété comme ça.

Le repas de ce midi est comme le petit-déjeuner, fade, sans goût. Rien d'intéressant ne se passe aujourd'hui, et même si Weasley a essayé d'entamer une dispute, je suis passé à côté de lui sans même lui accorder un regard. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer avec les lions aujourd'hui. Vous ne savez pas quel jour on est ? Pauvres imbéciles, nous sommes le cinq juin, jour de mon anniversaire. Personne ne me l'a souhaité, après tout ce n'est qu'un jour ordinaire et les Slytherin doivent tous attendre leur invitation à la fête qui se déroulera pendant ces fameuses vacances au manoir. En laissant traîner comme n'est pas coutume mon regard sur la pièce je me pose la question existentielle de savoir si ce fameux jour je pourrais porter une robe avec les manches retroussées, mais j'en doute fort. Et quand un sujet se termine (bien que la question de ce matin soit toujours présente dans mon esprit et reste sans réponse), un autre arrive : celui de cette fièvre que j'avais depuis le matin et qui est devenue insoutenable lors du cours de Métamorphose. Maintenant, je commence doucement à me sentir frigorifié. J'ai regardé autour de moi lors de la dernière heure de cours avant le repas pour voir si j'étais le seul à ressentir cet effet et il se trouve bien que oui. Cela doit être le pire ou bien le plus divertissant jour d'anniversaire que je n'ai jamais connu, j'hésite encore. La dernière bouché de ma pomme avalée, mon repas fini, je relève à nouveau les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de mon ennemi juré, Potter. Bien que je dise ça, je ne le considère plus ainsi depuis un petit moment déjà, les répliques sortant avec désinvolture sans même que je n'y fasse attention, m'envoyant la plupart du temps à l'infirmerie. Ses yeux semblent me poser mille et une questions, je détourne juste le regard quelques secondes pour lui faire comprendre que ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Je me lève assez brusquement et m'en vais, vite rejoint par mon groupe, pour aller vers le prochain cours.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie est, comme tous les cours de cette matière et ce depuis cinq années, horriblement ennuyeux. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi personne ne s'est encore plaint de ces cours alors que le seul avantage est de faire une sieste ou de finir sa nuit. C'est sûrement pour ça en fait : un cours où le professeur ne dit pas de prendre de notes, un cours très reposant. Je relève la tête de mes bras pour lancer un regard las autour de la classe. Nous avons ce cours en commun avec les Gryffindor, alors à part Granger qui prend des notes comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout le monde dort ou au moins se repose bien. Je peux entendre de l'autre bout de la classe les ronflements de Weasley pas le moins du monde discrets. Je m'étire avant de replonger ma tête dans mes bras. Ce cours est encore plus ennuyeux que les autres, si cela est possible, un cours encore sur une autre énième guerre de Gobelins, à croire que seuls les Gobelins font des guerres. Je ressens soudainement un froid mordant, un froid comme si la glace s'était elle-même invitée dans la pièce, dans mon corps et dans mon âme. Je soupire brusquement me faisant à l'idée d'une autre heure de cours avec cette réaction incompréhensible de mon corps. Là encore personne ne remarque rien, et je peux m'en dire chanceux. Je me suis mordu jusqu'au sang la lèvre pour m'empêcher de claquer des dents. Je positionne ma main devant mes yeux et j'ai l'impression de voir de le fumée en sortir, puis mes doigts devenir petit à petit violet, je lance rapidement un sort de Glamour pour être sûr que personne ne le remarque. Ma respiration devient sifflante de douleur et de la buée sort du petit espace entre mes lèvres, je plaque une main sur ma bouche, un véritable nuage blanc vient d'en sortir et cela n'est pas normal. Je me cache des yeux de tous en attendant avec impatience la sonnerie, qui sonne juste là. Ma température semble reprendre quelques degrés et je m' enfuis hors du cours pour éviter les questions.

Cela fait déjà une vingtaine de minutes que le cours de Runes a commencé et j'ai l'impression d'être dans un véritable sauna sans aucune possibilité de prendre l'air quelques secondes en entrebâillant la porte légèrement. Heureusement pour moi, aucun camarade Slytherin n'a prit l'étude des Runes en option, j'ai été le seul à m'intéresser à cette matière et j'avoue ne pas en être peu fier vu que je suis le meilleur de ma classe. Ok, je suis derrière Granger mais cette fille n'est pas humaine. Bref, pour revenir à mon problème depuis le début de cette journée, ou devrais-je dire l'un de mes nombreux problèmes, la température glaciale qui s'est évaporée lors de la sonnerie pour annoncer la fin du cours d'Histoire s'est finalement muée en une véritable fièvre digne de Morgana et de l'Enfer eux-mêmes pendant celui-ci. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, je prends des notes quand il le faut, lève la main quand je peux répondre à une question sans utiliser trop de mots. Enfin bon, ma température augmente de plus en plus quand soudain elle chute violemment en un froid glacial. Je me courbe soudain sur ma table sentant comme des tremblements prendre possession de tout mon corps. Je relève rapidement les yeux et croise le regard de Granger qui pose beaucoup de questions muettes. Il suffit juste que je lui fasse un geste grossier de la main en lui tirant la langue pour qu'elle se détourne avec un regard noir. Je replonge ma tête dans mes bras et laisse un soupir franchir mes lèvres après un énième changement de température tout aussi brusque. Un dieu, ou un démon au choix, s'amuse à faire monter ma température jusqu'à ce que je meurs de chaud avant de la faire baisser jusqu'à qu'elle soit glaciale. Mourir par les glaces ou par les flammes est ce que je me pose comme question et j'ai toujours ces foutus tremblements faisant bouger chaque particule à l'intérieur de mon corps. La cloche sonne, je me lève, attrape mon sac et m'enfuis vers mon dernier cours.

La forêt est verdoyante sous les rayons du soleil, moi qui n'en suis pas friand je ne me plains pour une fois pas d'être sous un soleil de plomb. Être à l'extérieur a toujours été ce que je préfère, qu'il neige, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il gèle rien ne me dérange vraiment et ce depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Alors quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait une option qui se passait en extérieur, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, et puis les créatures magiques aussi m'ont toujours fasciné, même si j'ai joué le gros con lors de ma troisième année avec l'hippogriffe. Je n'ai jamais raconté à mon père cette histoire, c'est toujours un vrai mystère sur comment il a put en entendre parler. Je soupçonne Pansy d'avoir vendu la mèche, cette traîtresse, cette sorcière horrible, non, ce pitbull plutôt. Mais bon, le temps a passé, et bien que je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, je suis maintenant en fin de ma cinquième année et j'ai enfin atteint mon seizième anniversaire. Qui l'eût cru, avec le père et la mère que j'ai c'est un véritable exploit. Depuis le début du cours, on n'arrête pas de marcher entre les différentes espèces de créatures présentes se trouvant dans des cages, cela me fait penser au soo* chez les Moldus. Hagrid est toujours aussi joyeux de nous faire découvrir ses petits monstres « aussi gentil qu'un brin de soleil », là pour le coup je n'y crois pas vraiment mais bon. Le véritable problème c'est que je tremble toujours et que ces crises de chaud et froid sont encore présentes, maintenant en plus je n'arrive pas à garder mon corps en équilibre sur mes jambes qui tanguent dangereusement. Je ne profite donc pas ni du cours, ni de la vue étant trop occupé à me répéter « un pied devant l'autre, courage. Gauche, droite, gauche, droite… ». Je ne vais jamais pouvoir manger le repas du soir sous peine de tout rendre, mes organes et mon cœur avec. On entend de loin sonner la cloche, on se met tous à marcher dans l'autre sens avant qu'un violent vertige me prenne en otage.

Je me retiens à la dernière seconde à un arbre. Je souffle difficilement et vérifie que personne ne m'a vu, et heureusement ce fut le cas. Je me redresse donc avec précaution pour me repositionner sur mes deux jambes, ou plutôt sur ces deux brindilles prêtent à se briser au moindre faux mouvement. J'avance doucement jusqu'aux grandes portes d'entrée d' Hogwarts, ce qui me prends trois fois plus de temps que d'habitude. Après avoir passé les portes, qui sont dix fois plus lourdes que dans mes souvenirs, j'arrive dans le couloir où ma « garde » m'attend. Je m'approche d'eux, le regard fier, et leur dit sans préambule que je ne mange pas dans la Grande Salle ce soir et qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à me suivre sous peine d'humiliation publique. Je m'en vais sans demander mon reste en direction des cachots, n'entendant aucun pas, ce qui m'indique que je ne suis suivi par aucun d'entre eux. Un nouveau vertige me prend et cette fois-ci ce sont ces saletés de jambes qui me lâchent en plein milieu d'un couloir fréquenté pour mon plus grand malheur. Mes genoux entre brutalement en contact avec la pierre du sol, je ne ressens aucune douleur autre que celle qui me suit depuis ces deux dernières heures de cours. Je sens à peine mon corps toucher à son tour le sol alors qu'une quinte de toux me prend par surprise. J'ai l'impression qu'un liquide remonte le long de ma gorge, mais je ne sais absolument pas quoi. Je mets ma main devant mes yeux et la couleur vermeille me saute aux yeux en même temps que le goût de fer dans ma bouche. Je me relève précipitamment pour me mettre à courir vers le dortoir. J'ai craché le mot de passe, en même temps que du sang à mon avis, me suis jeté sur mon lit, ai fermé les rideaux, ai lancé tous les sorts d'intimité que je connaisse, avant qu'une énième crise de toux se montre. Je sens que la nuit va être irrémédiablement longue et douloureuse...

 **O0O0O0O**

Un jeune homme blond est étendu sur son lit, derrière ses rideaux. Aucun de ses camarades de dortoir ne l'entend mais il tousse, encore et encore, violemment, inlassablement, rien ne peut empêcher le sang de sortir à travers la barrière de ses lèvres qui sont désormais colorées d'un rouge carmin comme sa main, comme son oreiller. Des soubresauts ont pris possession de son corps, chaque gémissement qu'il laisse sortir semble être son dernier. L'ambiance dans la chambre est des plus chaleureuses, un jeune homme noir rit à gorge déployée avec un jeune homme brun qui ne laisse qu'un ricanement percer, l'ambiance est joyeuse, il ne reste plus qu'un jour avant le week-end. Personne dans cette pièce ne se rend compte que l'un de leurs amis est atteint d'un mal que lui-même ne connaît pas. Après tout, aucune personne ne peut briser le masque qu'il porte toujours, encore moins quand il va mal. Pourtant, le jeune homme noir fixe les rideaux cachant à la vue de tous le lit et la personne dormant dedans, d'un œil attentif et attristé. Il sent, sans le savoir, que celui qu'il considère comme un frère ne va pas bien, mais le voilà déjà repartit dans la conversation. Il lui demandera des renseignements demain. Derrière les rideaux, des hurlements commencent à se faire entendre, surpris et horrifiés. Il arrive à sentir ses os bougés dans de multiples positions sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer. Sa colonne vertébrale vient de se courber comme un serpent avant de redevenir droite, les os de ses épaules forcent les uns sur les autres, sa cage thoracique semble vouloir étrangler son cœur entre ses doigts squelettiques, les siens vont jusqu'à pouvoir toucher le poignet qui se met à tourner dans tous les sens, ses jambes semblent se tendre et se plier en rythme avec une musique inexistante, ses yeux se mettent à rouler dans leurs orbites d'une façon désordonnée, ne sachant pas où se fixer. L'horloge du dortoir vient de sonner vingt-deux heures, ses camarades s'endorment.

La douleur est insurmontable, tout son corps hurle à la délivrance mais il a l'impression que cela n'arrivera jamais. Il n'entend plus aucun bruit traversant ses rideaux mais peut-être est-ce juste une fausse idée de sa part, il n'en sait rien, il ne veut rien savoir. Il préférerait être mort plutôt que de subir, encore et encore, ça. Son corps semble se déchirer pour se recoller ailleurs avant de se déchirer une nouvelle fois et ce ainsi de suite. Du sang jaillit soudain de son poignet droit, un os en se déplaçant a finalement transpercé la peau. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'os s'arrête de bouger, bien au contraire, on dirait presque qu'il veut agrandir cette ouverture, sentir mieux l'air frais. Et c'est comme un signal, des tâches de sang apparaissent à de nombreux endroits, traversé par ses os qui continuent à bouger pour imiter le premier, pour faire le plus grand trou possible. Draco hurle comme il n'avait jamais hurlé de toute sa vie, ses cordes vocales l'abandonnent au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, ne lui laissant plus que ses yeux pour pleurer de tous son saoul. Des larmes de sang, ses yeux ne répondant plus non plus à ses appels. Il voit un des os de sa cage thoracique passé la barrière de sa chemise avant que tout ne devienne noir. Draco n'a pas pu supporter plus, il est tombé dans l'inconscience, il essaye de fuir la douleur et ces visions d'horreur. Et le supplice continue peu importe que plus personne n'assiste à ce spectacle morbide, à cette pièce de théâtre tragique et comique à la fois. Personne ne voit le sang teindre entièrement les draps en rouge ni tomber en goutte par terre. Le bruit de sa peau craquelée est tellement bruyant. Son cœur ralentit petit à petit avant de devenir juste un minuscule bruit de fond, tout est silencieux, bien trop silencieux. Son cœur s'est arrêté de battre. L'horloge du dortoir sonne vingt-trois heures, tout Hogwarts dort du sommeil du juste.

La Lune, haute et pleine, est placée comme chaque soir sur le voile noir de la nuit. Peu de personne ont pu se vanter de n'avoir jamais eu peur de cet état de fait et de sa grandeur. Qui n'a jamais cru entendre un murmure lointain venu dit d'outre-tombe ou des bruits étranges résonnant contre les murs d'un couloir de ce château immense. Personne ne peut affirmer n'avoir peur de rien, personne, même les plus puissants. Mais ce qui effraye le plus est sûrement notre subconscient, c'est lui qui nous montre soit le paradis que l'on rêve soit l'enfer de nos pires cauchemars qu'on a pu apercevoir de nos propres yeux dans cette réalité. C'est la deuxième possibilité qui était entrée à l'intérieur de la tête de Draco qui revoit encore et encore sa peau pendant au bout de ses os couverts de son liquide vital rougeoyant. Mais il ne peut voir que tout son corps est désormais de cette couleur, que ses draps ressemblent à des bouts de peau grâce aux véritables morceaux posés dessus, que ses os essaient d'ouvrir encore plus son corps. Comme si tout son être se rebellait contre l'intérieur, son apparence, son existence. Une lumière argentée sort de son corps et vient se poser délicatement sur son front comme une mère embrassant son enfant juste avant son sommeil ou plutôt la première fois qu'elle l'a entre ses bras lors de sa naissance. La lumière se propage pour former une couverture au-dessus de son corps puis l'entoure sans le toucher entièrement à l'intérieur de cette protection. On aurait dit un dôme de magie pur argenté protégeant son corps de toute attaque extérieure, même inexistante. Une mère tenant son enfant de peur qu'il soit blessé encore plus. Puis ses os s'arrêtent de bouger, les rides de douleurs qui longeaient son front disparaissent, son visage est de nouveau calme, apaisé. La douleur a disparu. L'heure affichée montre que seulement dix petites, minuscules minutes sont passées.

Le silence est parfois signe de sagesse, signe de faiblesse, signe de courage ou encore... Mauvais signe. C'est dans cette dernière catégorie qu'est placé ce silence-là. Aucun souffle ne peut être entendu, pourtant si on se penchait juste un peu on pourrait entendre celui du vent dehors, preuve que le monde continue de tourner normalement. La peur est pourtant de mise, la crainte et l'espoir s'entremêlent ici, comme le Tout et le Néant. Un coup... Deux coups... Trois coups... Tout reste en suspens, Lumière et Ténèbres s'entrechoquent violemment comme si une guerre les opposait ici aussi. Quatre coups... Cinq coups... Six coups... Des murs blancs à droite et noirs à gauches s'élèvent comme sortant de terre formant une pièce carrée pas assez grande pour se dégourdir les jambes. Même s'il sait que c'est inutile car il n'est pas réellement dans un endroit où il peut se déplacer avec ses jambes, seul son esprit se déplace. Sept coups... Huit coups... Neuf coups... Un divan gris apparaît ainsi qu'une porte noire, verrouillée, et une fenêtre donnant comme vue celui d'un château, Hogwarts sûrement, mais il y a de cela des années maintenant peut-être même des siècles. La fenêtre est, elle aussi, impossible à ouvrir. Tout dans cet endroit laisse supposer que cela ressemble, en beaucoup de points, à une salle de conversation ancienne, peu de familles, même nobles, l'ayant gardée. Dix coups... Onze coups... Une table basse en bois blanc est posée devant le divan avec quelques petits plats disposés et deux verres à pied ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne, toujours au frais dans un seau de glace. Mais aucun siège n'apparaît en plus, la personne devant être installée près de lui. Le douzième coups retentit dans la chambre, dans son âme, dans son esprit où une silhouette avance tout doucement. Draco Malfoy ne peut s'empêcher de faire une blague de mauvais goût à ce moment précis : **« Joyeux anniversaire Draco ! »**

 ***** soo : Draco ne connaît pas vraiment les «zoo» moldu.


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'Héritage

**Chapitre II:** **L'Héritage.**

Le vent sifflait à travers les branches des arbres au-dessus de sa tête. Allongé en travers des iris violets, il regardait le ciel se parer de couleurs chaudes. Le matin se lève à peine qu'il est déjà là, à attendre les autres personnes envoyées pour cette mission. Une mission très importante dont il est fier d'avoir été choisi pour l'accomplir mais d'un autre côté il avait peu hâte de quitter à nouveau ce Paradis. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait de ces terres, mais c'était la première fois qu'on lui ordonnait de le faire. Finalement, à force de réflexion, il n'est pas si étonné d'avoir été mandé sur cette mission, il est l'un des seuls de son espèce à avoir passé une année entière hors d'ici sans aide et à être bien vivant. Du mouvement à travers le feuillage lui informe de la présence d'une autre personne, une simple inspiration et il sait que c'est juste une de ces aînées qui est présente :

 **« Bonjour Raffaele, tu as pu te reposer cette nuit ou la nouvelle de notre mission a gardé tes yeux ouverts ? »**. Raffaele tourne sa tête entièrement vers la nouvelle venue qui s'installe à son tour à terre veillant à n'écraser aucune fleur : **« J'ai pu me reposer un peu, Elisabeth a veillé à ce que je dorme assez. Par contre, tu ne sembles pas au meilleur de ta forme, Yuuka »**. Non, effectivement elle semblait fatiguée, ces yeux cernées de noires le prouvaient. **« Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil, j'ai relu tout les vieux documents d'il y a seize ans... »**. Il y a seize ans... Une mission tel que celle ci avait déjà été mener mais leurs aînés avaient fait chou blanc et sont revenus sans aucunes avancés autre que celle de s'être trompé tout ce temps.

Ils se relèvent lors de l'approche de deux hommes vêtus de capes rouges, Raffaele arrive à entendre le sifflement agacé que laisse échapper Yuuka alors que les iris sont piétinés. Elle écoute à peine l'excuse des autres avant de se placer devant l'arche de roche, elle se tourne rapidement vers le plus jeune alors que l'intérieur de l'arche se met à briller d'une lumière éclatante : **« C'est toi qui leur parlera Raffaele. »** Les paroles à peine prononcer, l'arche redevint que de la roche et le champ d'iris redevint tranquille : Ils avaient disparu...

 **O0O0O0O**

 **« Tu devrais t'asseoir Draco, je promets que ce canapé est confortable et qu'il ne va pas te dévorer... »**. Devant moi se tient un jeune homme, il doit être un peu plus vieux que moi d'à peine quelques années. Je m'assois comme il me l'indique sur le divan gris, il m'y rejoint juste après en me souriant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler, si cette salle est noble ses vêtements eux ne le sont pas, une tunique bleu qui semble être remplis de trou, une veste marron légère et un foulard rouge assez défraîchis composent sa tenue. Il baisse les yeux sur ses vêtements avant de les plonger dans les miens, amusés **« Voyons Draco, il ne faut pas juger les personnes sur leur extérieure, tu le sais mieux que quiconque à force de jouer quelqu'un que tu n'es pas »**. Comment sait-il tout cela ? Peut-il lire dans les pensées ? **« Je le peux seulement car tu ne me l'empêche pas. Je devrais sans doute me présenter, je m'appelle Merlin. »**

Autant être honnête, je l'ai regarder avec des yeux éberlués ce qui l'a fait partir dans un fou rire. **« Excuse-moi Draco, c'est que cela fait longtemps maintenant que je n'ai plus vu ce genre d'expression sur le visage de quelqu'un... »** , **« Vous êtes Merlin ? Le vrai ? Celui qui a aidé le Roi Arthur pendant son règne ? »** , une certaine vague de tristesse traverse son regard lorsque je prononce le nom du roi qu'il a eu à protéger. **« Oui et non, beaucoup des récits qu'on a compter de moi sont faux... Mais, à toi, je vais te raconter ma vrai histoire si tu le veux bien, ainsi je répondrais aussi à ta question du pourquoi tu es ici avec moi »** , **« Je suis mort non ? »**. Un fin sourire apparaît sur son visage **« Pas exactement... Je vais tout te révéler mais pour cela il faut remonter à mon époque, plus précisément aux raisons de ma naissance... »** , je le regardais religieusement en hochant la tête, prêt à écouter ce que cette légende avait à me raconter sur lui.

 **« Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître à ton époque, je suis né d'une femme tout à fait normal, vous les appelez 'Moldu' désormais il me semble, et même si mon père avait quelque base de magie, il ne l'a pratiquait pas... Enfin peu importe, de cela tu dois juste retenir que j'ai appris seul à contrôler ma magie et qu'on m'a envoyé jeune à Camelott auprès d'un maître pour plus apprendre de lui. Je suis ensuite rentré au service de Arthur et l'ai guidé jusqu'à sa mort... Cela est l'histoire immergée. En réalité, peu de temps après mon arrivé dans cette ville, un être d'une grande beauté est venu me voir et m'a appris ma destinée : Je me devais de devenir un prince pour un peuple entier. », « Un prince ? ».**

Je le regarde de plus en plus intrigué par son histoire, Merlin sourit en hochant la tête avant de reprendre **« Oui, le prince des Malaikat, tu apprendras plus tard la signification de ce mot. Les princes chez eux ne sont pas choisis par leur sang mais par la Magie Mère elle-même,. Lorsque des temps sombres arrivent, notre Mère Magie fait naître un enfant au cœur et à la magie la plus pure qu'elle puisse faire naître, un enfant qui ne souhaite que la paix et qui a la mort en horreur. Notre Mère Magie m'a donc fait naître pour affronter la menace de mon époque... La Fée Morgana. Pour toi Draco, elle t'a fait naître afin de contrer l'homme se faisant appeler Voldemort. Tu ne seras pas seul, de la même façon que je n'étais pas seul à l'époque, une autre personne dont le destin est lié à ce mage noir sera présent, lui ainsi que sans doute des amis à toi. »** Je secoue la tête en soufflant sous le flot d'information avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres **« Je n'ai pas d'amis... ».**

Un tendre sourire apparaît sur son visage alors que ses mains fines viennent se poser sur les miennes **« Si tu les rejoints, tu en auras... Les Malaikat ne peuvent aller à l'encontre de leur Prince... Tu peux leur faire une totale confiance Draco, ils ne te laisseront pas te battre seul. »** Je ne pouvais empêcher mes yeux de se tourner vers l'extérieur et imaginer ce que ma vie serait si ce qu'il me disait était bien la vérité. **« Je dis vrai Draco. Par contre, je te conseille de garder cette information secrète jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à maîtriser ce nouvel héritage. Ta magie s'est développée, désormais, tu peux contrôler un voir deux éléments de la nature. Par exemple, moi, j'avais la capacité de maîtriser le feu et la foudre. Cela sera un travail difficile de savoir quel élément tu maîtrise c'est quelque chose que tu dois faire seul avec beaucoup d'entraînement... »** Il se tait et je le regarde fixement hésitant avant de reprendre à nouveau la parole...

 **O0O0O0O**

Le silence se fait dès lors ils passent le pas de la porte. Des regards méfiants suivent leurs progression le long de l'allée. Personne ne sait qui ils sont, personne ne sait d'où ils viennent mais tous sont sûr d'une chose... Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ce genre d'arrivée dans un moment si sombre de l'Histoire du monde magique... Certains se demandent à quoi ils peuvent bien ressembler sous leurs capes de différentes couleurs pendant que d'autres souhaitent leurs disparitions. C'est le cas du professeur Snape qui les a déjà rencontré lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il se souvient d'eux car ils tournaient beaucoup autour de Lily avant de s'en désintéresser au moment de son accouchement. Un sourire narquois apparaît lorsqu'il se dit que c'est sans doute l'héritier Potter qui les a fait fuir.

Severus est obligé de revenir dans le présent quand l'un d'eux prends la parole. A l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait, la voix semble jeune avec une tranquillité que plus personne ne possède à cette période si sombre : **« On m'a désigné pour vous parler. Mon peuple n'a plus de souverain depuis fort longtemps désormais et nous attendons son successeur. Il y a de cela seize ans, nos parents surveillaient un enfant qui remplissait toutes les caractéristiques mais ils se sont trompés et n'ont donc pas put ramener notre guide chez nous. Nous sommes ici pour vous demander si un de vos enfants âgés de seize ans a eu des problèmes d'ordre magique car son héritage lui a été transmis et que cela est dangereux pour lui comme pour les autres. »** Le vieux Dumbledore hoche négativement la tête, bien entendu des jeunes de seizes ans sont malades, c'est le cas de Seamus Finnigan et Neville Longbottom chez les lions mais ils ont toujours été maladroit avec leur magie. Ernie MacMillian a attrapé des furoncles d'une mauvaise farce, Daphnée Greengrass est tombée de balai et était donc à l'infirmerie encore ce matin.

Il y a aussi Draco Malfoy que personne a vu depuis la veille à cause d'un rhume dont personne ne croit l'existence. Mais bon, c'est Draco Malfoy, il doit juste vouloir faire son intéressant. Personne ne parla. La personne qui avait pris la parole soupira fortement **« Bien... Excusez-nous de vous avoir dérangé en plein repas. Nous allons donc repartir dans notre royaume. »** Les quatre personnes présentent se retournèrent pour partir, passant la grande porte avant que des élèves se levèrent pour les suivre intrigués. Les paroles des professeurs n'ont pu empêcher ce mouvement de foule et ils finirent par les suivre aussi à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

 **O0O0O0O**

 **« Je pense... Que la Magie s'est trompée sur mon compte dans ce cas... Je ne peux pas être ce que vous semblez attendre de moi... »** Ma tête se baisse comme un réflexe que je maudis en mordant ma lèvre. Je sens un léger déplacement de l'air avant que sa main se pose sur une de mes épaules **« Tu l'es. Sans aucun doute possible. Si ce n'étais point le cas, tu ne serais pas encore ici entrain d'hésiter. Cher Draco, je sais que ce que tu viens d'apprendre est sans doute difficile à accepter, moi-même j'ai eu du mal à y croire... Mais, contrairement à mon époque, je ne peux te laisser le temps d'y réfléchir plus. Le temps presse, la menace se rapproche et ton peuple ne sort plus aussi souvent qu'à mon époque. Draco...** , il vient relever mon visage avant de plonger son regard dans le mien, **c'est ta seule chance de choisir ton destin. Des membres de ton peuple sont présents dans le château mais ils ne vont pas y rester longtemps. Il te faut faire un choix... Soit devenir esclave, soit accepter ton destin et être libre. »**

Je le regarde toujours, réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités avant de hocher la tête gravement: mon choix était fait. **« Allons-nous nous revoir ? Ou vais-je devoir apprendre sans aide ? »** son autre main vient se poser sur mon épaule alors qu'il m'offre un sourire **« Je serais toujours présent Draco, à porter de pensées et à porter de rêve. »** Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce que signifie exactement cette phrase que je me réveil dans un sursaut, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de la chambre. Je me relève pour regarder l'état de mon corps en le tâtonnant: rien, plus aucun trou béant, plus une tâche de sang, comme si j'avais tout imaginé. Non... Tout ceci était bien la réalité, cette conversation avec Merlin était tout aussi vrai que la nuit cauchemardesque d'hier... Ma décision est aussi réelle. Je me lève rapidement du lit, ouvre en grand armoire, bureau et table de chevet afin de prendre les affaires les plus importantes à mes yeux et de les y ranger dans ma valise que j'ai ouvert d'un coup de pied.

Je profite de ce moment seul pour enchanter une plume à papote lui dictant ce que j'ai envie de dire aux personnes qui me sont chères ici. Quand les lettres sont terminées, je les range soigneusement dans des enveloppes individuelles et vient écrire à l'encre noire le destinataire dessus... Avant de franchir le pas de la porte du dortoir, ma valise derrière moi, je regarde une dernière fois l'endroit où j'ai dormi pendant cinq ans ; le lit que j'occupais est fait avec les draps de soies qui ont retrouvés leurs couleurs grises, je peux voir d'ici qu'une grande partie de ma garde-robe hors de prix est toujours dans l'armoire. Sur le bureau, où j'ai tant passé d'heure à faire mes devoirs, se trouve la lettre envoyé par mon père ainsi qu'un simple morceau de parchemin sur lequel est écrit ma réponse à son ordre. Le pot de gel, que j'utilisais, est aussi en évidence sur la table de chevet, plus jamais je n'aurais à en mettre. Mes yeux se posent malgré moi de nouveau sur le lit où trône trois enveloppes: une est destinée à Blaise et Théodore, l'autre est pour ma mère, quant à la dernière elle s'adresse à Severus, non pas entant que professeur mais entant que parrain.

Je respire un grand coup avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je miniaturise ma valise que je glisse dans une de mes poches et me mets à marcher pour sortir des cachots. La première fenêtre que je croise attire mon attention, je peux y voir dans le parc la présence de quatre capes qui s'éloignent. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mon instinct me dicte de courir, et je cours sans me poser plus de question sur ce drôle de ressentit. J'ai l'impression que les couloirs sont interminables, que le château est devenu plus grand en une nuit. Je ne fais qu'accélérer encore et encore avec ce sentiment au fond de moi qui gronde d'aller toujours plus vite. Il me faut atteindre le parc, il me faut les atteindre eux, il me faut partir d'ici. J'ai l'impression que mon souffle devient de plus en plus facile plus je me rapproche de mon but. C'est si contradictoire, je devrais ne plus pouvoir avancé, être essoufflé, pourtant c'est l'inverse qui m'arrive, mon souffle est de plus en plus régulier, mes enjambées plus longues. Oui... C'est bon, je les vois, ils sont juste en face de moi, encore quelques mètres et je serais libre...

 **O0O0O0O**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux éclatants comme le soleil passe la grande porte sans arrêter de courir. Il ne fait pas attention aux autres élèves sortit tantôt et essaye de se frayer un chemin à travers. Mais la masse d'élève est difficile à franchir pour lui, surtout lorsqu'un des étrangers vient faire apparaître une grande arche d'où la lumière est éclatante. **« Attendez ! »** Le garçon a fini par crier, tous avaient compris que c'était un cri poussé dans la panique. Plus personne ne bouge, le temps semble se figer l'espace d'un moment avant que les élèves ne s'écartent du garçon, étonnés, laissant juste assez d'espace pour qu'il puisse atteindre les étrangers. Le jeune homme relève la tête et avance résolument droit devant lui. Ses yeux sont fixés vers les étrangers n'accordant aucun regard aux autres. Pourtant, si proche du but, une main vient entouré son poignet. Il se retourne doucement vers la personne et voit que cette dernière est Blaise Zabini.

 **« Pourquoi ?... »** lui demande-t-il. Pourquoi veut-il rejoindre ces personnes ? Pourquoi vouloir partir ? Le blond vient doucement détacher la main de son poignet et d'une voix étrangement calme et douce pour cette personne, il vient lui répondre de la manière la plus inattendu **« Car je ne suis pas comme vous »**. Il reprend sa marche cette fois-ci plus difficilement lorsqu'il entend son parrain crier son prénom. Il ne peut pas faire marche arrière, il aimerait tant pouvoir lui expliquer, lui dire au revoir correctement mais il sait qu'il n'aura pas la force de partir s'il le fait. Il s'arrête devant les deux personnes aux capes bleus et, comme si on lui disait à l'oreille comment se comporter, il incline la tête fixant le sol. Toujours d'une façon assez peu naturel, comme dictant un texte soufflé, il dit **« Cela fait longtemps que j'attends que l'un de vous ressente ma présence et vienne me chercher... Je suis peut-être un Sang-Pur ici et là-bas... Chez moi... Un simple membre du peuple... Mais je n'arrive pas à gérer ma capacité... Je n'arrive pas à être moi-même ici... J'ai besoin de mon véritable chez moi... Ne me laissez pas en arrière... Je vous en supplie... »**

L'une de ces capes bleus s'approchent de lui. Elle vient prendre les mains du jeune homme entre les siennes. Oui, elle pouvait ressentir effectivement que le sang de son peuple coule aussi dans ses veines, qu'effectivement sa capacité semble comme étouffée, bridée, incontrôlée... Elle vient lui relever la tête qu'il avait toujours de baisser. Le jeune homme blond était si proche qu'il pouvait distinguer que sous cette cape se cachait un jeune homme, sans doute encore plus jeune que lui, au regard noisette. Personne n'a le temps de réagir, la lumière de l'arche est de plus en plus importante au point d'obliger les membres de Hogwarts de fermer les yeux. Ils les ferment l'espace d'un dixième de second mais il est déjà trop tard... Là où avant se tenait une grande arche avec cinq personnes devant il n'y a plus que la forêt. Là où avant se tenait Draco Malfoy étrangement changé ne se tient plus que l'air. Air qui porte encore en écho la même voix douce ayant pris la parole dans la grande salle **«Alors... Bienvenue à la maison... »**


End file.
